


Desperation

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scents & Smells, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: In which Imani is desperate for the wicked High Elven terror that is the 3rd Emissary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to embark on a trip so I'm trying to leave a few new things here. I haven't written a longer ImanixRulindil in a while. I thought this up last night. The "she's awake" refers to their daughter.

The howling wind outside and the bitter cold of the storm felt like a warm caress as she bit her lower lip and shrunk at the bottomless black eyes glaring at her from the shadows. The Breton swallowed thickly and forced herself to keep her eyes fixed on him as he regarded her with dangerous calm. 

'You're not supposed to be here.'

'I…' she cleared her throat and willed a bit more authority into her words that she currently didn't feel. 'I know.'

Rulindil sneered and beneath his gaze the human squirmed with a faint little whimper. 

'Leave.'

'No.'

He bristled and in the dim lighting of his quarters he noted the swift sharpness that glinted in her eyes. 

'I beg your pardon, _cur_?' 

She steeled herself as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Her fingers shook as she clutched her robes tight and watched him with wide eyes as he came to a pause at the end of his bed. The Thalmor sent her a look that scorched her to the bone and irritation pursed his lips tight and pulled his sharp features into a deep frown. 

'I told you to leave.'

'I can't.'

'And why is that?'

She shuddered at the growl caught in the syllables of his words and the scent in the air that made her dizzy. Her legs clenched tight together and her mouth dropped open to gulp hungrily for air. The Altmer watched her intently with mild curiosity as she weakly held his gaze and squeaked out her reply. 

'I can smell it.'

'Excuse me?' he inched closer and noted the way she blushed beneath his gaze and shivered as if stripped naked. 'You can smell _what_?'

'Y-you.'

At this the Emissary reeled back and glared at her hatefully. 

'You shall pay for such a statement, little wretch!' Rulindil hissed lowly. 

'Not like that.' her eyes were narrow with worry as she backed up from the seething elf. 'It's your…'

'You had best choose your next words very carefully, _Breton_.'

'Your arousal!' he blinked and once more the girl was chewing on her lower lip and squirming on her feet. 'It…I…'

She dared to peer up at him and felt microscopic under the look he was giving her. 

'Does this mean that you, little trespasser, are nothing more than a mongrel _beast_?'

She nodded her head before she could comprehend it. 

'I see.'

At that he turned on his heels and paced slowly for the door. 

'W-what was it,' he paused as she stammered out her words in desperation. 'They called you? The soldiers in the Embassy.' 

Rulindil tilted his head to glare at the Breton over his shoulder and suppressed the desire to return to her, dispatch her meager robes, and give her exactly what she wanted. The sneer had returned back to curl his lips as he squinted at the human, the _werewolf_ , and forced the feeling of repulsion he had yet to experience for her into his mind. 

'Master.'

At her breathy recollection the mer growled and the Breton damn well whined. 

'M-Master Rulindil.'

The Altmer went rigid on his feet and ground his teeth together at the damning wave of heat that licked at his loins. Damn her! Damn this little mongrel! His anger and frustration as well as his arousal hit Imani like the gale outside and from her lips came a hungry little moan as she writhed on her feet. 

His footsteps retreated further and in nearly crazed need the girl snapped her head up with a plea on her lips for him to stay. She closed her mouth with a click of her teeth as he pulled the door shut slowly and was once more scalded by the look he was sending at her. Rulindil felt the fire like heat of his arousal grow hotter and hotter with every little twitch of her body as she shifted impatiently on her feet. The elf called his magick into his palm and her eyes widened as she went still. 

'You want me, mongrel?' 

She swallowed thickly and managed to croak out a desperate little yes as she eyed the spell held in his palm. A smile, snide and sadistic, curled his lips, and with a flick of his wrist the spell coated the walls and door in a pulsing green glow. 

'Remove that ratty little robe of yours.'

She sucked in a breath and felt the chill of his words and the air stab at her heated skin. 

'Y-yes.'

'Yes _whom_.'

'Master Rulindil.'

'Remove it.'

The cotton fell to her feet and the elf, despite himself, roved his eyes hungrily over soft curves and toned muscle as the Breton shifted impatiently on her feet. 

'Get on the bed.'

She obeyed wordlessly and clambered onto the mattress. Pausing in the middle she sat and waited, watching him with wide eyes and held breath, frowning when he still made no move toward her. He scrutinized her impassively and crossed his arms across his broad chest. 

'Lay back and spread your legs.' she whimpered as he smiled again. 'Let's see how desperate you are to be fucked by me,' his smile dropped and a crinkle of disgust cut into his nose. 'You wanton little whore.' 

Imani pressed her back against the bed and opened her legs and shivered when a low purr came from the mer across the room. Rulindil could see her arousal glinting wet on her swollen folds and down further against the soft flesh of her thighs. The Breton was damn well weeping in desperation for him. Her hand had started to make a dive for her pretty little sex when he hissed and briskly snapped his fingers making her flinch and pause as she peered back at him through thick lashes. 

'Do not touch yourself until I allow it. Understand?'

She bit her lip and nodded her head. 

'Speak, cur.'

'Yes, Master Rulindil.'

'Good.' 

The Altmer approached the bed with agonizing slowness and Imani, though she tried to fight it, writhed against the furs and quilts at her back. He fought off the smile that had wanted to plaster itself back onto his thin lips at how the little human reacted to the simple act of him walking toward her. He'd never been faced with such a sensitive lover. 

He paused at the end of the bed and once more crossed his arms as he looked her over in silence. The look held on his face was every bit as cold and cruel as the rumors made him out to be and a part of her felt stung beneath that disgusted glance. She longed for him to desire her the same way she desired him. 

_Patience, Imani. Surely he'll see that you are worthy._

'I am no rabid mongrel but I can smell you too, little bitch.'

Her jaw clenched and a flush of embarrassment tinted across her cheeks at the hateful observation. Something glinted maliciously in his ebony eyes and the Altmer placed a small little smirk on his lips. 

'I suppose I should be grateful that you've drenched yourself in lavender to quell your odor.'

She swallowed thickly and the elf chuckled cruelly at the look of hurt that settled across her face and the unknowing way she tried to fall back from his sight. Rulindil allowed her a moment to dispatch the clear hurt his words had brought on. Slowly, his head cocked, and in curiosity hers mirrored. 

'You still yearn for me?'

A timid lick to her lips and the Breton responded with a weak little whisper. 

'Yes Master Rulindil.'

'Let me observe how badly you need me. Convince me that you are worth degrading myself over. Now,' Imani whimpered at the mocking held in his gaze. 'Get to it.' 

Her heart hammered in her chest and her hand quivered as she eased her fingers through damp curls and sleek folds. She gasped as she brushed over her clit and bit her lip as shivered from the throbbing sensation. 

'Work yourself, pathetic little harlot. You're wasting my time.' 

At his words, husky and low, the Breton melted against the bedding, eyes closed and head tossed back, and eagerly began to rub against her aching heat. Above her the Altmer watched with a ravenous fascination the girl shamelessly bring her arousal back to a nearly mind-numbing state. 

'Close.'

'Y-yes, M-master.'

'I can see that.' her fingers shimmered with her need now, making him lick his lips. 'Finger yourself, cur.'

She groaned and sank a finger into her saturated little quim and Rulindil damn near snarled as he watched the little digit spear in and out of her body. Her hips lifted to move desperately against her own hand and the Breton writhed mindlessly as she chased after her release. 

'Look at how desperate you are for a superior cock. Look at how you throb, how you clench,' again a snide little laugh barked out of the elf as she moaned and arched, gone in her need, and squirming in desperation. 'Yes, little bitch, you want to come. You need to come.' 

'Yes!'

So close. So close. 

Rulindil smiled and uttered the words that slammed her mind to a screeching halt. 

'You will not come until I allow it.'

At this the Breton locked up almost comically. Her eyes flew open and a noise of distress escaped her as she looked at him wildly. 

'B-but.'

'Did I tell you to cease?'

Her eyes widened and a look of panic overcame her. 

'M-Master, I'll-'

'You will not.' He moved to stand beside her as he glared down at her. 'Until I allow it. Do you understand, dog?'

Her lips pursed and her worry didn't dissolve. Slowly she nodded her head. 

'Continue.'

Imani timidly began to work at her hypersensitive sex once more and whimpered as she met his gaze. The elf towered above her, arms crossed and sneer in place, though a bit smaller, as he watched her carefully. Slowly her hips began to move with calculated restraint and the elf spoke in a low growl. 

'Hook your finger. Yes, just like that. Work yourself like how you'd want me to do so. Show me what your needy little cunt enjoys, Breton.' 

Her eyes slammed shut and for a moment he thought she'd bite through her lower lip. Gooseflesh rose along her body, her face and chest flushed, nipples pebbled tightly, as she sought to please him. Imani had started to ride against her finger as she penetrated herself roughly. Suddenly, she faltered and her eyes flew open with a loud gasp. She jerked her hand away and growled out a deprived little noise as she gripped the bedding with both her hands in a white-knuckle grip and writhed roughly. 

'Good girl.' 

Imani slammed her eyes shut and whimpered loudly. Her sex throbbed with a ravenous arousal that very nearly blinded her. She wanted to call out to him to have mercy on her, to allow her release, but in her jostled mind she found she was unable to form a coherent sentence. 

His fingers brushed against her thigh and the Breton jumped. His arousal hit her senses once more and the potency of it brought needy tears to her eyes and wrenched a starved cry from her throat. Slowly, they slid down the inside of her leg and began a tortuously slow trail upward. 

'I'm going to follow your example.' _No_. 'I expect you to obey.'

His fingers ghosted over her and Imani managed to bring in the sobbing moan that left her down to a broken little whimper. Rulindil clenched his jaw tight as he sank his fingertips into her soaked little sex and sighed at the staggering heat that accompanied. Her grip on the bedding tightened further and she caught his eyes with hers. 

'You really are starved for cock aren't you?'

His thumb brushed gently over her clit and Imani went rigid. 

'Oh my. Did that feel nice?'

He repeated his motion and the Breton ground her teeth. 

'Y-yes.' 

'Yes?' His touch was rougher and sent a punch of heat through her stomach. 'Whom?'

'Master Rulindil!'

He gave a small little snort. 

'Now, I believe you circled your clit like…this.' Imani arched her back and fought desperately to will away the need that fought back voraciously. 'I see that is correct. Now,' his breath hit her neck and her eyes flew back open as her mouth dropped open to pull in a fearful little moan. 'For the fun part.' 

A single finger circled her entrance with artful slowness before he pressed it forward. Every muscle in her body tensed and for a brief moment she thought she may pass out. The thick digit stretched her clenching cunt in a way her own finger didn't as he sank it into her with a growl. 

'Impressive how tight you are. The way you so shamelessly bared yourself makes one believe that you might be as loose as you behave.' 

Imani managed a weak little hiss in opposition to his hurtful words. Rulindil smiled against her ear. 

'Hard.' Her breath shot out of her lungs in a stunned little bark of discomfort. He speared back into her with a smug little sound. 'Fast.' He began to finger her ardently and the Breton found her self control falling victim to every painfully pleasurable penetration. 'Rough. Just like a good little bitch should be bred.' 

Her cunt tightened around him and in a last-ditch effort to obey her hands shot down to wrap themselves around his wrist. She was going to come if he continued to speak, if he continued to work her body with unfair expertise, and then any chance of being allowed his cock was forfeit. 

'Do not,' he snatched her wrists up in his free hand and slammed them above her head. 'Touch me, cur!'

'Rulindil! P-please I-I can't!'

His pace became harder and his finger hooked deep inside her tight heat. An electric like shock hit her system and she found herself gasping for air and crying out. He bit the flesh of her neck and the Breton screamed and moved enthusiastically against his hand, abandoning herself to the pleasure he was overwhelming her with. 

'What's my name?'

'Rulindil!'

'Try.' His weight sank down on either side of her and as she peeled her eyes open she whimpered as he situated herself above her. 'Again.' 

'Master! Master Rulindil!' 

'Good.'

His hold on her wrists disappeared and by some strange miracle she managed to keep her arms pressed firmly against the bed. For cruelly long second the Breton was only aware of the finger fucking her roughly, the thumb rubbing demandingly against her throbbing clitoris, the breathy little noises coming from against her throat, and the lascivious sounds coming from the apex of her thighs as he worked her. 

Just as the Breton staggered to the edge of what promised to be a dangerously powerful orgasm, Rulindil wrenched his hand away, leaving her distressingly empty and in tears. Imani begged him hoarsely as she damn near thrashed under him. He smiled against her neck. 

'That's it. Beg for me.' 

'Please! Please, Master Rulindil, please! I-I need it! Please! You have to let me come! Please let me come!'

'You want to come around my thick cock, don't you?' His midnight eyes bore down onto her and his hand curled around her throat eliciting a whimper from her. 'Your pathetic little mongrel cunt wants nothing more to be rutted and wrecked by my superior cock, doesn't it?' 

'Fuck yes! Please!'

She arched her chest upward and smashed herself against the cool chill of his robes. Rulindil sneered at her. 

'You are not worthy of such things.' 

Imani was nearly delirious with arousal and desperation. She cried as she looked at the elf in pleading silence as he glared back at her. And then a smile found his lips and with a loud gasp, Imani felt hard and astonishing heat press against her entrance. 

'But listening to you beg so sweetly.'

'Yes…yes…please….please….Master…please!'

'Should be rewarded.' 

His hips shot forward and Imani felt galvanized with pain as he buried his thick member deep inside her. 

'Come for me. Come undone around the cock you've begged so desperately for!'

He pulled his hips back and as he shoved back into her the Breton fell victim to her release. The hold on her throat tightened and despite herself she brought her arms up to claw wildly at his still clothed back as he brought himself to his knees, his free hand lifting her hips, and began to fuck her with a primal hunger. 

'Th-that's it! That's it! Give me a fucking reason to drown your little cunt in my release!'

Imani was vaguely aware of her own voice chanting and crying for his release. It wasn't long before Rulindil was snarling rabidly against her ear. The Altmer moved against her with frantic irregularity and with a guttural moan bottomed out and flooded her greedy little body with torrents of his completion. 

Slowly, he situated her down and laid heavily on her as they both sucked hungrily for air. Imani shifted uncomfortably beneath his large frame and went ignored as the mer lazily basked in the peace that accompanied his orgasm. It wasn't long before footsteps sounded downstairs and with a low sigh Rulindil pushed himself up onto his elbows to look down at his little wife. He bent and placed a tender kiss on her lips and smiled. 

'I forget how lovely it is to hear you refer to me as master.' 

Imani smiled tiredly and stretched beneath him, whimpering as he pressed his hips down and ground against her, and glowered weakly. 

'Rulindil, she's awake.'

He hummed in agreement and a fleeting look of bleak acceptance graced his features. 

'I still have the ward up…'

'Dragon,' Imani lifted and kissed him gently. 'Later, I promise.' 

'Of course.' He grinned suggestively and rolled his hips making her whimper and her eyes darken. His own glinted in hunger as he slowly pulled himself from her body. 'To whom do you promise,' He speared back into her making her gasp in surprise. 'Breton?'

Imani looked up at him and smiled as he smirked knowingly at her. 

'You, Master Rulindil.'


End file.
